dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Nations Overview
This page is here to give a quick overview of each age and nation, what they do and how they play, and to link to their specific pages. Early Ages The early ages are full of magic and civilization is at its beginning. At most places iron has not been thought of yet and armors and weapons are made of wood, stone and bronze. Mages are most powerful in this age and there is an abundance of magic resources. It is a time of legends. [[EA Arcoscephale|'Arcoscephale, Golden Era']] An ancient human kingdom led by Philosophers, Arcoscephale mainly uses heavy infantry, chariots and flying Icarids. The Philosophers are skilled researchers. Oreiads, roaming mountain spirits, and Mystics skilled in Astral and Elemental magic give Arcoscephale great magical versatility. The priestesses of Arcoscephale can heal wounded soldiers. [[EA Ermor|'Ermor, New Faith']] Ermor is a human empire centered around a great city. The Empire has just recently converted to the New Faith and its magical skills are very versatile as mage-priests from the Old Faith still linger. [[EA Ulm|'Ulm, Enigma of Steel']] Ulm is a nation with a barbarian legacy. They are strong and proud and worship steel and spirits of the wild. The warriors of Ulm are stealthy and well versed in the ways of the wild. The warrior smiths are master of magical forging. [[EA Marverni|'Marverni, Time of Druids']] Marverni is a nation of tribal chiefdoms led by Druids, powerful readers of the stars and the Earth. Most warriors fight bare-chested, but noble warriors use chainmail armor. [[EA Sauromatia|'Sauromatia, Amazon Queens']] Sauromatia is a tribal nation ruled by women. Swift raiders and lancers form the backbone of the armies. Amazon warriors and Androphags are the sacred elites of the Sauromatians. Witch Kings, masters of dark sorcery, rule the Androphag tribe. Hydras from the Pythian Marsh are tamed and used in warfare. [[EA Tien Ch'i|'T'ien Ch'i, Spring and Autumn']] T'ien Ch'i is an emerging empire. Masters of the Five Elements and Celestial Masters are versatile mages. The nobles partake personally in battles and their chariots form an important part of the army. Sacred Celestial Beings and the sacred Warriors of the Five Elements form the elite core of the armies. [[EA Machaka|'Machaka, Lion Kings']] A human kingdom ruled by a royal family of great men. Machaka uses many different animals for warfare and has light to medium infantry as well as archers. Priests and Witch doctors from various clans give Machaka a wide range of magical skills. Machakans dislike cold lands. [[EA Mictlan|'Mictlan, Rain of Blood']] [[EA Abysia|'Abysia, Children of Flame']] [[EA Caelum|'Caelum, Eagle Kings']] [[EA C'tis|'C'tis, Lizard Kings']] [[EA Pangea|'Pangea, Age of Revelry]] [[EA Agartha|'Agartha, Pale Ones']] [[EA TNN|'Tir na n'Og, Land of the Ever Young']] [[EA Fomoria|'Fomoria, The Cursed Ones']] [[EA Vanheim|'Vanheim, Age of the Vanir']] [[EA Helheim|'Helheim, Dusk and Death']] [[EA Niefelheim|'Niefelheim, Sons of Winter']] [[EA Kailasa|'Kailasa, Rise of the Ape Kings']] [[EA Lanka|'Lanka, Land of Demons']] [[EA Yomi|'Yomi, Oni Kings']] [[EA Hinnom|'Hinnom, Sons of the Fallen']] [[EA Ur|'Ur, The First City']] [[EA Berytos|'Berytos, The Phoenix Empire']] [[EA Atlantis|'Atlantis, Emergence of the Deep Ones']] [[EA R'lyeh|'R'leh, Time of Aboleths']] [[EA Pelagia|'Pelagia, Pearl Kings']] [[EA Oceania|'Oceania, Coming of the Capricorns']] '''Middle Ages' Civilization has continued to make progress and modern technologies like iron are now available to most nations. Mages have lost some of their former power and magic resources are not as abundant as before. Arcoscephale, The Old Kingdom Ermor, Ashen Empire SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH YOU'LL SHAKE AND SHUDDER IN SURPRISE WHEN YOU HEAR THESE ZOMBIES SHRIEK WE'RE SO SORRY SKELETONS YOU'RE SO MISUNDERSTOOD YOU ONLY WANT TO SOCIALIZE BUT I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD CAUSE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SHOUT STARTLING SHRILLY SCREAMS THEY'LL SNEAK FROM THEIR SARCOPHAGUS AND JUST WON'T LEAVE YOU BE SPIRITS SUPERNATURAL ARE SHY WHATS ALL THE FUSS BUT BAGS OF BONES SEEM SO UNSAFE IT'S SEMI-SERIOUS! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS ARE SILLY ALL THE SAME THEY'LL SMILE AND SCRABBLE SLOWLY BY AND DRIVE YOU SO INSANE STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK YOUR BONES THEY SELDOM LET YOU SNOOZE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS JUST WON'T LEAVE YOU BE!